


Snowed In

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phasma Has a Cat, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, caring for each other, phasma is a chef, they might be crying over rankin/bass specials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: Kylo Ren was hoping to go home for the holidays, but unfortunately he keeps getting hit with a string of bad luck- his flight is cancelled, his parents got sick, and he's stuck spending an evening with his co-worker, Armitage Hux. But things couldn't get worse- right?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/gifts).



> For the Kylux Secret Santa- hope you enjoy! Also, I'm sorry this is so short, I've been meaning to write this for some time, but I kept forgetting about it because I had other stuff to work on.

"Flight 1977 to Marin County has been cancelled due to weather issues. We are sorry for the inconvenience, and will refund anyone as soon as possible," the overworked flight attendant droned into the airport's PA, not sounding very sorry about everyone’s current misfortune. Kylo Ren sighed heavily as he sat down on a nearby bench and groaned- everything he had planned was about to go flying out the window, all because of the stupid weather. At this point, he had two options- slog back home with his luggage and watch _Die Hard,_ or go to the holiday party at Phasma’s bistro Hux had been pestering him about. 

“I cannot believe I’m listening to the advice of Armitage B. Hux,” he muttered, rolling his eyes as he dialed in his co-worker’s number into the phone. “Hey Hux, you there?” he asked, sighing in defeat. 

“Ren? Aren’t you on your way to your family?” he asked with genuine shock. 

“Well… there’s been a change of plans. I’m going to the party, please tell Phas to save me some of that French yule log cake she makes. For now, I gotta get a taxi.”

“Alright, I suppose,” Hux said, before whispering something to Phasma on the other line. “Hopefully you’ll arrive safely.”

“Thanks,” he said. Kylo dragged his suitcases out of the terminal and headed out onto the curb, hailing a taxi. _God, it’s so frigid,_ he thought to himself. _The bistro better not be an open-air situation, otherwise I’m gonna turn into an ice cube._ As soon as he gave the cabbie the fare and the address, his phone buzzed again- this time, it was his parents. “Hey, dad?”

From the other end, Han gave a sick hack and Kylo could distinguish the whimper of the family dog, Chewbacca. “Hey, kid. Are you boarding the plane?” he asked. 

“Yeah, about that… the flight got cancelled and I’m literally not able to get to California. I’m so sorry about that, I was really looking forward to it,” he replied, which was obviously a fib. To be honest, watching Rankin/Bass specials with all the young cousins and hearing them yammer about video games over the dialogue was irritating, and he wasn’t overly fond of his Uncle Luke pretend to be condescending.

“Well, it isn’t your fault,” his mom said, when Han handed the phone to her. “How much longer do you still have off before you get back to work?” she said. 

“Well, I have a week more, but getting to you guys will probably be a bitch,” he responded. “Shame, cause I’m really gonna miss watching _Frosty the Snowman_ with all of you. Anyway, I’ll definitely FaceTime with you guys. Get well soon, okay?” 

“You take care, son, and happy holidays,” Leia said, passing the phone to Han. 

“See ya ‘round, kid,” Han added. “Don’t get overly drunk or anything.” 

“Okay, dad. Happy holidays to you too,” Kylo said, getting down from the cab and walking into the bistro. “Huh- Parnassos French Cuisine. Isn’t Phasma from Sussex or something? Oh, but who has time to over think anything when it’s cold as balls?” he muttered as he walked right into the comfortably warm bistro. _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ played on a TV as everyone milled around with plates of food, when Kylo spotted that red hair from across the room. 

“Well well well, what have we here?” Hux replied, an eyebrow shooting up with a smirk. 

“Don’t freak out, Hux, it’s really me, in living color,” Kylo said, making his way over to the buffet. “Oh, looks like you decided not to deprive me with food.”

“Don’t start with me, this isn’t the court room,” Hux retorted. “Eat your dinner and don’t ruin this. You know, I wanted to have this to myself, but it turns out you just had to show up out of nowhere and to make this difficult. Why, I ought to…” 

“Stop right now!” someone said, ultimately revealing it to be Phasma, looking stressed as she held a tray with two Yule log cakes. “Boys, this is supposed to be a party, not a battle royale! Now, behave yourselves, please- I beg of you,” she asked, setting the tray on a table. Kylo nodded and walked away- and he felt something bump against his leg, followed by a meow. He looked down and spotted a white Persian cat who meowed indignantly. 

“Hello down there,” Kylo said, petting the cat. “What brings you here?” he said with a smile. 

“Oh- meet Pudge,” Phasma said with a smile, picking him up. “He’s not only my loyal companion, but he’s also the mouser for my bistro,” she added, giving him a pet as he purred merrily. Kylo smiled as he gently stroked the cat’s fur, causing Pudge to purr even louder. “Anyway, we’ve got food, vintage Christmas specials, ornaments, so have fun and make the most of it.” Phasma gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and mingled with the rest of the partygoers. All the while, Hux and Kylo shot glares at each other. Oh, if looks could kill… then both Kylo and Hux wouldn’t be there, would they? The party went on surprisingly well, only dying down as the evening progressed until there were only a few people left. Phasma let out a yawn and handed both Kylo and Hux two boxes with her famous cake. 

“Thanks for that party, Phas,” Hux said with a smile, and giving Pudge one last pat on the head. “I’m surprised Kylo didn’t mar it with his attitude,” he added under his breath. Both Phasma and Kylo shot him annoyed glares with that remark, but he didn’t pay any mind tot them. 

“Any time, boys. Do you have a ride home?” she asked them both. 

“Well, not really,” Kylo said nonchalantly. 

“I can take you home,” Hux said. 

“Are you sure? You’d tolerate a twenty-minute ride with me?” was the reply? 

“Don’t push it,” Hux said. “I’m being as generous as I can with you.” Kylo looked towards Phasma, who nodded at Hux. _You should go with him,_ she mouthed. Kylo looked to her and sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, okay then,” he said. “But we better get going, looks like that snowstorm’s getting nasty.” Phasma smiled sweetly, guiding the boys out the door to the curb as Hux eased Kylo’s suitcase into the trunk of his car.

“Wonderful. Happy holidays, and drive safely!” she said, waving goodbye to them as Kylo made his way into the front street. Kylo had to admit, it was nice of Hux to offer him a ride home that evening. As soft jazz music played on the radio, the snow began to fall harder and much more aggressively- something they both took notice of. 

“Hux, do you think we’re gonna make it after all?” he said nervously. For once, Hux had no snarky reply directed towards Kylo. Both were nervous as the snow got harder and much more intense. 

“Honestly, Kylo, you might have to spend the night with me, as idiotic as it may seem,” Hux said. 

“But-but…”

“Just don’t argue with me. Unless you want to freeze in the car, I suggest that you spend this one night in my house. F-for your own good,” he stammered, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Okay then,” Kylo said, as they continued the ride in silence. As luck would have it, they already arrived at Hux’s small home and made their way up the front walk towards the house. Surprisingly, Hux went all out with his front yard décor- lit deer sculptures gently moved their heads up and down, colorful lights dotted the bushes in front of his home, and surprisingly, an inflatable Tauntaun with a glowing red nose and a sack of presents. “I didn’t take you for someone who would decorate in this style, Hux,” he mused as he rushed into the house, soaking in the warmth. 

“Who did you think I was, Scrooge?” Hux replied with a smirk. “I’ll make us some hot cocoa; God knows we need it.” As soon as the door closed, there was a pleasant meow along with the merry sound of a bell jingling. An orange cat trotted in with a meow, nuzzling up against Hux’s legs as they purred. “Oh, hello Millicent! How was your evening?” he said, picking up the cat and giving her a gentle scratch behind her ears. “Yes, you’re a lovely lady, aren’t you?” he cooed, as Millicent trilled merrily. 

“Huh, I didn’t know you had a cat,” Kylo said with a smile as he took in the living room. The tree was decked out with perfectly color-coordinated ornaments and topped off with a lovely Art Deco star. A copy of _A Christmas Carol_ was positioned on a bookcase packed with several interesting novels, and there was a tenor sax resting on a stand beside a cat tree. “Okay, I didn’t take you as a sax player,” Kylo added, intrigued. 

“I’ve been playing since I was ten,” he said. “Now, how about that cocoa?” he added, walking over to the kitchen to prepare the cocoa. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kylo replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Millicent hopped onto a nearby chair, watching the two intently. “Millie, I don’t think you can have some, sorry to disappoint you,” he said, as Hux handed him a mug of cocoa. 

“So, why the suitcases?” Hux wondered out loud. 

“Well, it’s a long story. I was supposed to go see my parents for the holidays, but it turns out that the snow delayed my flight and they got sick. And I’d been hoping to see them for a while, you know?” he said sadly. “But, it’s probably a stupid notion, I assume.”

“No, it isn’t,” Hux replied, taking a sip. “I mean, it’s not your fault you weren’t able to make it home for the holidays, so don’t beat yourself up. Please.” Kylo wiped a stray tear, and gave Hux a lopsided smile. “You know, since the storm’s getting pretty bad, you could spend the night with me.” 

“Really?” Kylo said. “I mean, wouldn’t that be weird for you?” 

“Not really,” Hux said. “I mean, the guest room’s filled with random junk, so I don’t think it’ll work. We’ll need to share a bed.” Kylo looked around, then over at Hux, and sighed.

“Alright then, I suppose that’ll do for the night,” he said. The two finished up their cocoa and Hux lead him to the bedroom, where Millicent had hopped onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Hux dug out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt for Kylo, which he tossed to him. 

“Should I change somewhere else or will you mind?” he asked. 

“Oh, not at all,” Hux replied, blushing lightly, as Kylo nodded and began to change. “Are you ready for bed?” he said, easing himself into the very comfortable king-sized bed. 

“Huh, this is a nice bed, but don’t you think it’s a bit big for just one person?” he said with a yawn. 

“Kylo, just go with it,” Hux said, drifting off to sleep. Kylo felt a bit awkward, like he was encroaching on someone else’s territory, but eventually, sleep overcame him and he drifted off, savoring the delightful feel of Hux’s body heat. Although neither one of them could notice because of how deep their sleep was, their bodies began to become entwined with one another throughout the night as they dreamt peacefully. 

When Hux woke up and saw Kylo in his arms, he wasn’t even mad. “Good morning, handsome,” Hux said with a smile. “It’s a clear day, are you sure you’re not ready to head back home?” he added. 

“Well, I want to spend a bit more time with you,” Kylo said pleasantly. “How about I make us some breakfast?” 

“You’d do that for me?” Hux replied, blushing now. 

“Consider it a thank you for everything you did for me last night,” he said. Hux sighed, gently wrapping his arms around Kylo and giving him a passionate kiss. “What was that for?” 

“This is an early Christmas present from me to you,” Hux said. “And if you’d like, maybe I’ll give you another later this evening,” he said with a wink. Kylo smirked at Hux and lead him downstairs. 

“First, let’s have some breakfast, lover boy. Then… we can do whatever you want,” he said. 

“Perfection,” Hux replied, as the pair went down the stairs to partake in a delicious breakfast, both eagerly awaiting their holiday weekend they would spend together.


End file.
